


Skewed Averages

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Harley Keener is Tall, M/M, Peter Parker is average height, They work around it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Life is a game of averages, some things will go above your head
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159





	Skewed Averages

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt sent for height differences

6′2″ isn’t that tall. Sure Harley Keener can’t sit comfortably in a normal airplane or stand in a hotel shower, but he’s not necessarily tall.

5′7″ isn’t short. It’s actually average. Probably the only average thing about Peter Parker. Whip smart, charismatic, and hot to boot. Definitely not average. 

Peter’s apartment has a lot of high up shelving. When he first moved in, he learned how to climb on top of counters without falling just so he wouldn’t have to drag chairs all over the place. 

Now that he was dating Harley, he just asked for him to reach for things for him instead. 

“People will start to think you’re only dating me for my height,” whined Harley on one occasion Peter asked him to get him a stack of plates from one cupboard.

“Dear, people already think I’m dating you for your accent and your muscles, what’s one more point of selfishness?” Peter laughed, holding out his hands to take the plates. “It’s not like they know you’re one hell of a cuddle-bug who has really shitty taste in movies.”

Harley made a noise of protest and held the plates over his head in revenge. 

Peter simply climbed Harley to reach the plates, using his waist as his balance point. He retrieved the plates and hopped back down.

“How did you-”

“Babe, I didn’t always have you to fetch dishes for me. 

“See if I let you steal the sweaters you always use as blankets next time we have date night at my place,” Harley grumbled. “‘S not fair.”

“Aww sweetheart,” Peter cooed, “you don’t mean that. C’mon now, gimme a kiss.” He was standing on his tiptoes and still couldn’t reach Harley’s mouth.

“Oh no, doll face. If you wanna kiss, you’re gonna have to do that fancy trick again.”

He happily obliged. After all, what wouldn’t he do for Harley’s kisses?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
